Mario and Luigi's New And Improved Adventures
by GratefulMr.Gamer22
Summary: A story inspired by the works of semi-famous YouTubers BigYoshiFan and SuperMarioLogan. Every chapter is a compilation of their episodes from their main series (ex. Chapter 1 Episode 1.) My first ever story I am hoping you will enjoy! But I do not deserve all the credit! Feel free to check out these gentlemen's channels while waiting for the next chapter and see what your in for!


_**Based on the works of YouTubers BigYoshiFan and SuperMarioLogan.**_

* * *

It was a quiet, sunshiny evening that seemed to stretch completely across the Mushroom Kingdom and the other bordering kingdoms or unfamiliar lands. Toads and Toadettes bustled about Toad Town, buying parasols and assortments of ice-cream for the little ones in an attempt to cool them off in the blistering heat. But on the opposite side of Town Toad, past the grand tunnel and the many trees, sat a simple villa with a faded sign reading, " _Super Mario Bros. Plumbing_." Inside, the two Italian brothers (both wearing and green and red shirts respectively) lay in the sun from the glass patio door.

"Mario?" Said Luigi, the oldest and tallest in his green shirt and hat. "You wanna get some ice-cream or something?"

"Not really, Luigi." Sighed Mario, the shorter and younger brother in his red shirt and hat, shielding his eyes from the sun's glint. "I'm too bored for ice-cream. I'm too bored for anything. I mean, there's nothing to do around here!"

"Not like the old days."

"Definitely not like the old days. Action seemed like it was around every corner; massive pipes, beanstalks, magic carpets, potions, bouncing shoes...it's all just sort of...wilted away." His head pounded from the nostalgia and he closed he eyes again.

"At least we have the memories." Luigi chuckled. "Hey, remember that time you fell down that pitfall and I fell in trying to save you?"

Mario smiled, hand still covering his eyes. "It took us five months to get out of that one hole."

"There was nothing for us today, nothing to eat, nothing to drink. How we survived that I'm not sure."

Mario sat up. "I'm not sure either, but at least it wasn't as boring as this. We could AT LEAST count how long our hair and fingernails got."

Luigi snapped his fingers. "Hey, that gives me an idea!"

"Fingernails does?"

"No, no! Why don't we play _New Super Mario Bros Wii_?"

Mario's eyes widened and he smiled. "Hey, that's a great idea! It's one our best games next to Galaxy, 3D World, 3D Land, and our very first game!"

Luigi slugge him in the arm. "That's the spirit little bro! Now come one, I think the Wii's somewhere in the attic!"

Meanwhile...

Past the miles and miles of grass, sand, water, and trees, far, far away from the Mushroom Kingdom sat the volcanic and gloomy Dark Land (who's intermittent clouds were considered sunny on a day like today.) And in the middle of kingdom, guarded by voracious baddies and volcanic traps, sat the ancient castle of King Bowser Koopa and the royal Koopa Family. A large iron gate was laid out above a volcano moat and two small, patrolling Koopas were chatting among themselves.

"Ugh." The blue-shelled one moaned. "Why's it gotta be so hot around here? I mean I know King Bowser's technically a turtle and cold-blooded, but so are we and I know I don't need this much heat!"

"Shut up!" The red-spiked-shelled one barked. "I know you're bored and hot! I'M bored and hot too! But we gotta guard the castle."

"Whatever..."

Suddenly, a short, stout, and elderly Koopa appeared in front of them in a cloud of pink and blue smoke with a loud bang. The two Koopas jumped back in fright and eyed the Koopa, who was dawned in a peculiar blue cloak and hat with a white Fu Manchu mustache.

"Hello, boith." He hissed. "I am here to thee King Bowser."

The red-spiked-shelled Koopa stepped forward in a somewhat attack stance. "Wh-who are YOU!?" He said with a sudden voice crack.

The elderly Koopa chuckled wickedly and suddenly bowed to the tiny guards. "I am King Bowther's magical advithor, Kamek. I am here to help with any difficult dethihionth...a royal vithier if you would."

The red-spiked-shelled koopa eyed him more out of confusion than shock anymore. He looked to his blue companion for support, but he simply shrugged his little feet. He turned back to the elderly wizard. "Uhhh...a what?"

The wizard's smile faded. "You know...a vithier? A thort of high offithial for royal famileeth?"

The little Koopas looked back at each other and suddenly burst into fits of laughter while the wizard simply watched, particulary annoyed now.

"What? What tho funny?" He demanded.

The two stopped their laughing for a moment to hold their tiny stomachs. The blue-shelled one wiped a small tear from his red eye. "We're sorry! It's just...your lisp is so funny!" He continued laughing and the red-spiked-shelled one joined in once more as well.

They were so busy laughing, they didn't even notice the wizard's eye twitch angrily under his thick black-rimmed spectacles. He held out his hands and muttered a simple spell in perfect English, apparating a magic sceptor out of thin air. He waved the sceptor menacingly and blasted a powerful spell at the guards, knocking them into their shells and sending them rolling into the doors of the colossal castle with high-pitched screams. Their screams continued on through the hallways of the castle as they rolled away, while the wizard strode inside to search for the great Koopa King. As he walked, he took note of the beautiful and strange portraits of the many members of the Koopa Family, including the King's half-brother who had his own kingdom in the clouds far off on the other side of the world.

The sounds of distant splashing caught Kamek's attention and he wandered down another hallway. He soon found the source of the splashing coming from a large, gleaming, white room with a glass roof and linoleum floor. And inside the football field sized swimming pool, was the giant, frightening, muscular, and orangish-yellowish King Bowser...doing the doggy paddle. Panting rapidly, he counted out load whenever doing a full circle in the same place.

"87...88...89...90...91...92...93...94...95...wooooon thousand." He gasped and paddled over to the ladder.

Kamek sighed and walked towards the ladder. Unfortunately, he wasn't looking and slipped on a puddle, causing him to land hard on the linoleum floor and yell out in pain. Bowser looked over at Kamek in surprise, pulled himself out of the pool, and dried himself off with a towel. He walked over, outstretched his clawed hand to help his magic vizier up off the floor, and, with a single crunch, hurled his partner back onto his feet and reciveved a dissaproving glare.

"What?" He asked innocently in his scruffy voice. "I helped you up didn't I?"

"Whath the point of having an anthient volcano lair if you thpend federal money on a thwimming pool!?" Kamek scolded.

Bowser scoffed and waved his claw at him. "Whatever." He said. "Our premier seems to like it." He gestured over to the small Goomba in a pink top hat, tie, and collar napping in a lawn chair surrounded by several empty cans of Ultra Shroom Shake. Kamek rolled his eyes and rubbed his forehead.

"So!" Bowser exclaimed, clapping his hands and walking over to grab one of the cans that still had a little bit of Ultra Shroom Shake left. "How's the kingdom doing?"

"Ohhhh, leth thee." He snapped his fingers and a clipboard appeared in front of him. "The economeeth failing, the agriculthure is dying off, income ith at ith loweth, and more immigranth from your half-brotherth kingdom have more jobth than your actual citizenth."

Bowser took a sip from the can and let out a large belch. "I only understood at least 2/4 of that." He said. "I thought you said you were going to go to that speech therapist?"

Kamek sighed again and rubbed his eyes exhaustedly. "Have you at leath thought of your nexth kidnapping plan? Maybe we can finnaly profit off of one?"

"You mean ransom?" Bowser exclaimed. "Kamek, you know I'm not into that kind of stuff. I do it to try and convince Peach to love me."

"But, thir! Ith been almoth 32 yearth! We have almoth no federal money lef!"

Bowser blinked at him. "32 years? Wow, it's been long!"

Kamek let out a long groan and plopped onto another lawn chair. Bowser looked at him for a moment and realized his mistake, patting him on the back.

"I'm sorry old friend." He apologized. "I just never thought I would be in this situation. To be honest...I'm a little unprepared."

This didn't help Kamek at all, but he acted as though it did to at least make his master feel better.

Bowser clapped his hands again. "Now! What's say me, you, and Mr. Tipsy over there go down to the kitchen? I here Chef Torte's made some very delicious Mistakes and I think this will-"

But he didn't get to finish his sentence or go down for food because at that moment, his Bowser Cell went off and he picked it up.

"Hello?" He boomed. "You've reached King Bowser Koopa, destroyer of kingdoms and ravager of lands, how can I help you?"

Kamek subtly schooched closer to Bowser to overhear the conversation, but couldn't hear anything as the person on the other end was speaking so quiet even his elderly ears couldn't make out the words.

"Yes, yes...no, no." Bowser mumbled. "No, I have plans to kidnap but it would most likely be in a few months. I don't really have the proper resources to-"

He stopped talking again, and his red eyes grew almost to the size of soccerballs.

"What?" Kamek asked. "What ith it?"

Bowser quietly shooshed him and stood up with the phone almost squishing his ear. "Yes, yes I am...very interested." He said almost out of breath. "No, I can do it much sooner than that. Yes, yes. Thank you!"

He clicked the phone off and rubbed his eyes and forehead. He paced around the room and continued trying to wrap his head around everything. Meanwhile, Kamek had stood up and was watching his master closely with caution. He watched him walk around and bite his claws for almost five minutes before he finnally spoke up.

"Whath wrong? Who wath that? Whath going on!?" He exclaimed.

Bowser jumped slightly as though he had completely forgotten Kamek was there and stopped his pacing. He slowly walked over to his advisor and took small breaths as he did. When he was right in front of him, he inhaled deeply and looked him in the eyes past his thick-rimmed glasses.

"I just got a phone call." He said quietly. "We're being hired to kidnap Peach for a...LARGE amount of money."

"H-How large?"

Bowser took another deep breath as though he were ready to explode. "2,147,000,000 coins!"

Kamek's eyes grew as big as Bowser's and he opened his mouth but no sound came out. "2,147,000,000 cointh?" He asked in disbelief. Bowser nodded and bit the knuckle of his index finger out of excitment as a big, toothy grin spread on his face. Kamek proceeded to smile as well, and the handpick of pointy molars could be seen from one end of his mouth to the other. "That could pay almoth...21,470,000 livth!"

"And better yet," Bowser said holding his hands. "That would put as the richest kingdom in all of the land, and all of our problems would be solved!"

The two then proceeded to jump and hollar and dance out of victory. So much so that it woke the premier who daisily joined in with no true idea of why they were actually doing it. And when they were out of the energy, Bowser wiped the sweat from his foreward with his towel, threw it to the ground, and pointed to the door.

"Come Kamek!" He boomed. "We go to the Mushroom Kingdom to kidnap a princess!"

Kamek jumped into the air with his fists raised while the premier fell into the pool and sank to the bottom.

Later that day...

Mario and Luigi jumped up and down on their couch while tilting their Wii remotes back and forth and repeatedly pressing buttons.

"Oh! Oh! Watch out Mario!" Luigi yelled. "Watch out for Ludwig!"

The Ludwig on the screen ground pounded the platform the Mario on the screen was standing and the Mario jumped off the screen; he had died. Mario let out an exasperated groan and let the remote slip from his hands, but luckily he had the strap on his wrist and it simply dangled by his knee.

"Don't worry! I'll avenge you mini-bro!" Luigi yelled.

The little Luigi on the screen jumped across the platforms, his feet aimed to land on Ludwig's head. But at the last second, Ludwig jumped into the air and the little Luigi flew right under his feet and off the other side of the platform to his death. The death jingle played and returned them to to the home screen.

"Aw come on!" Luigi exclaimed. He threw up his hands and the Wii remote flew out of his hand and across the room in almost slow motion. It sailed past the furniture, the family portraits, the decorative fruit, and headed straight for the front door. Just as it seemed it was going to hit the mail slot, the front door burst open and the familiar blue Toad came running in.

"MARIO! LUIGI! BOWSER'S KIDNAPPED-!" He screamed, but of course the Wii remote struck his forehead and he fell unconscious onto the welcome mat.

The brothers stared at their unconscious friend for a moment before looking at eachother and then vice-versa for at least five minutes. Finnally, Mario spoke up to break the silence.

"Uhm...Luigi?"

"Yeah, bro?"

"You weren't wearing the wristband were you?"

"...No."

They looked at eachother once more then jumped off the couch and ran over to their knocked out companion. Luigi felt his chest and wrists for a heartbeat while Mario raised up his head.

"Oh, no, no!" Luigi gasped. "Toad I'm so sorry! Wake up little buddy, wake up!"

He tapped his face a little bit, but nothing happened. Mario knocked on his forehead but, he didn't say anything. Luigi looked to his brother.

"What do we do?"

Mario thought about it for a minute then he snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

He ran into the attic and spotted a large trunk. He opened it and threw out several items until he pulled out a single red mushroom. He ran back to them and waved the mushroom in front of Toad's face. His nose started twitching and he began mumbling incoherently.

"It's working!" Luigi cheered.

Just then, the little guy's eyes snapped open and he sat up immediately and began hyperventilating.

"It's okay! It's okay Toad!" Mario comforted. "We're sorry we hit you with a Wii Remote."

"Is that what happened?" He asked with his squeaky-voice. He felt the large red bump on his head. "Huh."

"So...what was it you were yelling about?" Luigi asked curiously.

"Oh, right." Toad squeaked. He cleared his throat and took in a deep breath. "MARIO! LUIGI! BOWSER'S KINAPPED THE PRINCESS! HE'S TAKEN HER TO DRY DRY DESERT! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!"

Mario slapped his forehead and Luigi rubbed his before looking to his brother.

"Well bro," He said. "Looks like this boring afternoon's over."

To be continued...

* * *

 **Author's Note: So this is my mindset so far. I'm attempting to upload a chapter every other weekend, but we'll see how it plays out. Those familiar with the old plush series made by these gentlemen will most likely point out my plot errors, and my only response is that I am doing my best to combine both plots and so things may be cut or left out. Another thing is the obvious replacements of some characters which I'm happy to have clear explanation for. Some characters these video makers include would be considered "OCs" and I obviously cannot use them, with them being their own characters and not mine. What I plan to do is find a suitable replacement after a little surfing through the Super Mario Wiki. I've surprisingly found some new and old characters that will be the best picks and I'll be nice enough to point them out. I'll also be happy to point out any references if I make them. Thank you for your time and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **OC Replacements:**

 **Kamek = Koopa Kenny**

 **References:**

 **The Dark Land Premier is actually the Goomba host from Mario Party 4. His drunken personality was inspired by the premier from _Dr. Strangelove_ , one of my favorite films. **

**Bowser's half-brother is Wart from Super Mario Bros. 2. I had a hypothesis that this may have been, so I chose to include it in the story. The immigrants Kamek refers to are the Shy Guys, a common enemy in Super Mario Bros. 2.**

 **The amount of lives the offer could pay for that Kamek mentions is the 2,147,000,000 divided by 100; the amount of coins you need in any Mario game to get an extra life.**

 **The offer itself I like to consider a reference to movie _The Ice Harvest_ that I was watching while brainstorming the chapter. John Cusack's character Charlie tells his partner that he just legally stole $2,147,000 from their mob boss. I made an assumption that was not a great enough figure and decided to add a few zeroes like the "bad boy" I am. **


End file.
